Speaker recognition (also known as user or voice recognition) is a biometric modality that uses an individual's voice for recognition purposes. The speaker recognition process typically relies on features influenced by both the physical structure of an individual's vocal tract and the behavioral characteristics of the individual. Due to the availability of devices for collecting speech samples (e.g., telephone network and computer microphones) and its ease of integration, speaker recognition can be used for remote user authentication.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.